


Command, Politics and Magic

by SAValentine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Triad, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never imagined that she would find love. As a mage, it was all but forbidden to her. When she joined the Inquisition, she dared not hope. It would surprise her when she found two loves to share her life with. </p><p>Series of romantic drabbles of a Female Mage Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford, and Josephine Montilyet in a Triad relationship. Some will be with an Inquisitor Trevelyan, some with a Companion Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command, Politics and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are involved in a [mostly] polyfidelous triad. Which means that all three people are dating each other exclusively and openly. I do not include many of the conversations that are required to make such relationships work. There may be instances in these drabbles where the relationship is open to other partners.

Marie felt her lover shift in his sleep, as he had done before so many times, and heard his murmur of distress. She was a light sleeper, and his movement woke her. She glanced over at the other woman in the bed; their lover was still sleeping peacefully. Marie tuned over in her bed and rested a hand on his chest, crooning to him. He stilled for a moment before his distress returned. Josephine had not slept with them before, and she worried that his distress would worry her. She was the kindest and most innocent of them: she did not know how something would affect her. She thought for a moment, humming as she thought of what to do.

She begun softly, her voice still heavy and scratchy with sleep. She kept it quiet, barely above a breath as she pulled herself onto her elbows, keeping a calming hand on his chest. It was a song she barely knew, from her time in Rivain, the lilting tones flowing from her tongue. She wasn't sure of the song, but it seemed to calm him and so she continued, substituting the words she couldn't remember for new words, the smooth Rivaini language softening her heavy voice. She did not often sing: she wasn't practiced in it.

She watched as his distress subsided and his breathing slowed into the soft rhythm of sleep, she watched his eyes flit behind his eyelids, lashes fluttering. Before finally, they stilled as sleep returned to him. She smiled softly at his sleeping form.

"Why do you not sing more?" The voice came to her quietly and she looked over at Josephine, the supple copper of her skin a beautiful contrast to the light blue of the bed sheets. Her accent heavier in sleep, the two women smiled at each other softly. Marie hummed slightly, and shrugged at her lover.

"I don't know many songs, and I don't sound as good in the common tongue." She whispered, shifting to face the other woman. She raised a hand and let it trail down the other woman's arm, watching as she shivered slightly in the cool air. Josephine smiled, crooking a finger at the woman gently. Marie smiled and ducked down and brushed her lips against hers. She felt the other woman smile into it before returning the kiss. She giggled and pulled back. "We can't wake him now."

Josephine chuckled quietly, a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise. She brushed her hand over the paler woman's cheek. "Does he often sleep so restlessly?" She asked, and the question hung in the air between them. Marie frowned, concerned at the question. Her thoughts lingered on her mind. She had spent many nights curled up beside him in his bed. This was the first time they had spent the night elsewhere. A sigh escaped her lips. 

"Yes, he has them every night." She whispered, concern lacing her voice. She knew the Commander was a haunted man. They both knew that. None of them had escaped their life unscathed. He had perhaps been the most affected, while Josephine was easily the most innocent. Which didn't mean much any longer. 

"Perhaps if you sang to him every night, it might help." Josephine suggested, a soft look on her beautiful features. Marie chuckled in response, glancing over at their sleeping lover. "I would not mind it either."

"Perhaps." She muttered and leaned down again to lay a kiss on the woman's forehead. "But for now, sleep, my love."


End file.
